Solo Lo He Dicho Una Vez
by SirenaMisty
Summary: Ash nunca había sido un cobarde, nunca. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba perdidamente enamorado de su mejor amiga. Lejos de enfrentar esos sentimientos, huyó, viajo, compitió para olvidar y nada lo consiguió. Cuando la vuelve a ver siete años después, ve que ella es muy exitosa en su vida, muy lejos de la devastada mujer que él pensaba encontrar.
1. Prólogo: Cobardia

_Bueno, está es otra pequeña historia que les traigo, tengo pensado hacerla corta de apenas 4 capítulos aparte del prólogo y del epílogo. Espero que les agrade._

* * *

**Sólo Lo He Dicho Una Vez.**

**Prólogo**

**~Cobardía~**

* * *

Ahí estaba parado él: el famoso entrenador Pokémon de veinticinco años, cabello oscuro corto con un leve mechón que caía sobre su frente hacia el lado izquierdo, piel bronceada y ojos en un tono caramelo, herencia sin dudas de su adorable madre, Delia. Estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención, siempre bien vestido, siempre galante, siempre con una linda muchacha adornándole el brazo derecho. Su alocada vida sentimental lo había convertido en la comidilla de las revistas Pokémon y él lejos de importarle, seguía con la vida «Cosmopolita» recorriendo el mundo ya por tercera vez. _Como si buscará algo más que el simple título que exhibía en la gran vitrina que tenía en su departamento_.

Ahora, estaba conteniendo el aire mientras miraba como los otros invitados se devoraban con la mirada aquella figura femenina, esa mujer que debía pasar el metro setenta, su piel tan clara, aquel esbelto cuerpo que conocía tan a la perfección no había cambiado en esos siete años -Tiempo que no la veía- Sus ojos verdes, mezclados con un profundo azul -así como el bello mar que tanto ama- estaban enmarcados por el volumen del flequillo naranja, el resto de cabellera estaba tomado en un moño desprolijo que dejaba caer varias mechas convertidas en bucles.

Aunque se veía maravillosa en aquel majestuoso vestido morado de strapples largo, se odiaba por no poder prohibir las miradas lascivas sobre ella.

Pero ella se veía feliz, esa enorme sonrisa en sus labios era la mayor prueba de que no vivía amargada ni encerrada en los rincones como él pensaba.

Apretó el tallo de la copa de champagne que tenía en la mano derecha y se bebió el contenido de una sola vez.

_No es posible_.

Pensó, sin poder creer lo que veía. Sabía muy bien que era una persona fuerte, siempre lo había sido. Pero él, había estado los últimos siete años atormentándose por la bajeza que había hecho con la que se suponía era su mejor amiga. Ella, la que le abrió su corazón, la que le abrió las puertas de su casa y de su vida. Y sin embargo, por cobarde, la dejó. La abandonó sin decir nada, solo dejando un papel en la almohada después de la noche que compartieron diciéndole un tonto: _¡Lo siento!_

Un tonto «lo siento» que le acarreó miles de problemas. Recorrió regiones inexplorables, una que otra conocida, siempre tratando de huir. Siempre tratando de huir de Kanto, de mantenerse lejos de aquella mujer que amaba…

Porque sin dudas la amaba cuando la dejó. Esa fue la excusa que se auto dio cuando decidió hacerlo. Aquella relación con Misty lo estaba consumiendo, le estaba haciendo desear un futuro muy lejano al que él se había propuesto desde chico. «Viajar por siempre». En cambio, cada momento que vivía en esa relación, cada segundo lo hacía imaginar un futuro con una casa tranquila, una vida llena de amor con pequeños niños a los que inculcarle el valor y la amistad por los humanos y pokémon. Era algo bello, pero no para él a sus dieciocho años. Se asustó.

Se odio por no tomar el valor suficiente para hablarlo. Pero era un cobarde. Por no ser capaz de echar raíces, arruinó su vida, pero al menos parecía que la de Misty no. Pues –ahora- la veía carcajearse muy amistosa con uno de los invitados. Aquello le hizo apretar los dientes, tanto que rechinaron.

Estuvo a punto de avanzar hacia ella, cuando una mano lo detuvo por el hombro derecho.

—Ash —el mencionado volteó a mirar a la persona que lo detuvo. El alto hombre de tez clara y ojos marrones, se veía preocupado.

—Tracey —murmuró, moviéndose para que la mano de su amigo saliera de su hombro—, ¿Qué quieres?

—Déjala tranquila —le advirtió mirándolo, y luego observando a la pelirroja que seguía riéndose a más no poder con ese hombre de cabello castaño que él conocía muy bien.

—¿Desde cuándo anda con Gary? —dijo escupiendo las palabras con acidez.

—Misty no sale con nadie. Solo se ha dedicado a su gimnasio y a su carrera todo este tiempo.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó con incredulidad, no podía creer que ella no hubiera estado con nadie todo ese tiempo. Pero algo le sorprendió—. ¿Carrera?

—Misty es ahora toda una maestra acuática —dejó de observar a la pelirroja y miró a su amigo, si es que podía llamarlo así después de todo lo que había hecho—. Trabaja en la Universidad de ciudad Azulona, es la profesora de la parte de pokémon de Agua. Trabaja con Gary, se han hecho buenos amigos. Pero nada más —dijo esto último con ímpetus para que el entrenador captara el concepto—. Claro, lo mismo no se puede decir de ti.

No tenía ni que decirlo para saber a qué se refería. Había implementado el mismo «Modus operandi» con todas las chicas con las que salía. Las disfrutaba pero cuando se aburría, les dejaba una nota y no volvía a verlas. Ninguna era ella, ninguna era —volvió a mirarla y a perderse mientras observaba sus gestos—, ninguna era Misty.

Lo que no se imaginó, fue que sus ojos se conectaran con los verdeazulados de ella. Quien pese a la sorpresa que estos reflejaron al inicio, no tardaron en darle una cálida sonrisa. Se disculpó con el investigador pokémon, y se acercó rápidamente a Ash. Éste se vio abandonado de improvisto por Tracey quien debió esfumarse por la rapidez. Cuando Misty quedó a un paso de él, cerró los ojos imaginando que recibiría una cachetada por aquel acto de cobardía. Pero la cachetada nunca llegó.

—Estamos en público —le susurró ella—, nunca me rebajaría de esa forma.

El hombre abrió los ojos sorprendidos, Misty estaba frente a él, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en sus labios, sin pizca de hostilidad, sarcasmo ni ironía. Sin dudas estaba sorprendido.

—No hay bronca Ash —le dijo, tras abrir los ojos y clavar su profunda mirada en la de él—, desde que acepté salir contigo sabía que algo así iba a pasar.

—¿Qué?

—Nunca me proyecté al futuro contigo, no podía —bajó la mirada y suspiró antes de volver a verlo—. No te preocupes por mí, he estado muy bien todo este tiempo. Ni siquiera fui capaz de derramar una lágrima.

«¡Misty!» Se escuchó detrás de ella.

—¡Ya voy! —contestó tras voltear ligeramente, y luego se volvió hacia Ash—. Es bueno saludarte y saber que no moriste por ahí. Aunque claro, las revistas no han dejado de hablar del "Don Juan" Ketchum —fue la primera vez que Misty regresó al tono sarcástico que él conocía—. Mis felicitaciones por todos los títulos que has conseguido en estos años —y tras una pequeña reverencia de cabeza, se dirigió hacia el lugar donde la llamaban.

_«Nunca me proyecté al futuro contigo_»

_«Ni siquiera fui capaz de derramar una lágrima»_

Aquellas frases no podían ser ciertas.

¿Acaso ella no lo había querido como le había dicho? ¿Acaso ella en ningún momento había imaginado las cosas que él imaginó? ¿Aquellas cosas juntos que lo hicieron alejarse de ella?

No podía sentirse peor.

Él sí había derramado un par de lágrimas sobre todo cuando escribió la nota, esa fatídica noche cuando descubrió que si no se alejaba, iba a quedarse eternamente en Ciudad Celeste. Era obvio que su cobardía la iba a pagar cara, pero nunca pensó que de esa forma.

Ya no pudo seguir soportando esa fiesta de representantes de Kanto a la que se esforzó a ir por ser en el hall de su edificio. Entregó la copa vacía, salió del salón de fiestas y subió hasta el piso quince donde tenía su departamento. Buscó la llave y entró a oscuras. Pikachu se encontraba durmiendo en la canasta al lado de su cama, así que trato de no hacer mucho ruido.

—No sé qué es peor —susurró—, que me odie o que todo haya sido indiferente para ella.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama con los brazos extendidos. Sin dudas esto era peor que una tortura.


	2. I Recuerdo del Primer Beso

_**Primer capitulo UP! =D**_

* * *

_-Las malas decisiones nos perseguirán por siempre. A veces es más fácil, quedarse a enfrentar y ganar; que por temor a perder, huir y perderse a sí mismo-_

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

**Capítulo**

**I**

**Recuerdo de ese Primer Beso.**

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Por más vueltas de almohada que dio, por más cambio de posición que realizó, no logró conciliar el sueño. Lo peor era que su tormento apenas estaba iniciando. Ahora tendría que quedarse en Kanto por un tiempo indefinido debido a un trabajo que le habían asignado en la confederación de entrenadores pokémon. Como el representante de la región, tenía que estar ahí.  
Arrugó su entrecejo para tratar de no pensar más, sacó la almohada de debajo de su cuello y se la echó en la cara para ahogar en ella un grito que no despertara a su compañero de habitación. Estaba más que fastidiado. Pataleó las sábanas para quitárselas de encima, y se levantó de la cama. Definitivamente no merecía la pena seguir acostado si no iba a poder dormir.

Se acercó a un gran closet de cedro oscuro, y tras ponerse de cuclillas frente a él, buscó en los tres cajones sin importarle el tiradero de ropa que estaba dejando a sus espaldas. Lo único importante era aquel libro de tapa azul aterciopelada que encontró ahí.

—Aquí estás —le dijo al libro, se paró mirándolo fijamente. Tras pelearse con un par de polera que se le enredaron en los pies, se acercó al completo bar que tenía en una de las esquinas de su departamento. Tomó un vaso bajo y ancho, lo apoyó en la mesada de madera, tomó una botella de fina forma, etiqueta negra y se sirvió dando dos sacudidas al envase de vidrio.

Se tomó el néctar ámbar de un solo trago, apretando los ojos por la sensación de sequedad que invadió su garganta. Sacudió la cabeza, con el valor suficiente para abrir aquel libro. Pues no era un libro cualquiera, era un libro de fotografías, un álbum de fotos para ser más específicos.

Del carnaval de amor y odio que se formó en ciudad Celeste hace siete años. Esas dos semanas donde lo único que tenía en mente era una sola cosa: Entender que era ese sentimiento que lo albergaba cada vez que sus ojos se cruzaban con los de su mejor amiga.

Ahí estaba ella en la primera foto, sonriéndole a la cámara con su Yukata rosada y el pelo tomado en un rodete con una peineta de flores rosadas. Sus ojos mostraban el brillo de la alegría que le producía el chico que tenía a su lado vistiendo una Yukata verde y azul. Ambos con sus dieciocho años recién cumplidos ni siquiera imaginaban lo que esa noche -un par de horas después de tomarse esa fotografía- iba a comenzar.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

_No sabía cómo se había auto convencido de ir hasta ciudad Celeste. Pero ahí estaba, parado frente al gimnasio pokémon de la ciudad. Habían pasado poco más de un mes desde la última vez que había visto a su amiga, en una reunión en los campos del profesor Oak. Aquella vez, había sentido algo extraño, su corazón se había acelerado a tal velocidad frente a ella, que si todo hubiera estado en silencio, se hubiera escuchado en todo el laboratorio._

_Nunca le habían gustado las dudas y las cosas que no entendía, así que decidió buscar a la responsable de aquel comportamiento._

_Cuando cruzó las puertas de cristal del gimnasio pokémon, se encontró de lleno con la pelirroja que ordenaba detrás del escritorio un par de papeles. Volvió a pasar._

_Verla ahí con una polera de cuello tortuga y mangas tres cuarto amarilla, con su cabello solo levantado del lado izquierdo, hizo que su corazón aumentara los latidos nuevamente. Apoyó su mano en el pecho._

_—¡Ash! —la chica, al verlo frente a ella, salió de detrás del escritorio emocionada. La sonrisa enorme en sus labios, solo aceleró más el pulso—. ¿Te sientes bien? —rápidamente su tono pasó a ser de preocupación, su amigo cayó arrodillado al suelo sujetándose el pecho—. ¿Te duele? —su voz sonaba espantada—, ¿llamo a un médico? —se alejó para acercarse al teléfono pero Ash le prohibió alejarse tomándola de la muñeca derecha._

_—Estoy bien —le informó poniéndose de pie—, solo ando… —no pudo evitar ver aquellas largas piernas blancas apenas cubiertas por una falda azul marina tableada, y se quedó sin habla._

_—Solo andas… —intentó que completara la frase pero le era imposible—. ¿Ash? —el mencionado sacudió su cabeza y suspiró—. ¿Qué pasa?_

_—¿Hay algún problema si me quedo aquí contigo? —la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la pelirroja que no tardó en colorear de rosado sus claras mejillas._

_—¿A… a quedarte aquí conmigo? —preguntó tartamudeando, a la par de que retrocedía un paso. Esa reacción desinfló el ánimo del entrenador pokémon._

_—Es que hay una feria —comentó bajando la mirada, mientras movía los hombros despreocupadamente, pese a no sentirse así en absoluto._

_—Ah —escapó de los labios de la pelirroja quien rápidamente los cubrió con las yemas de sus dedos derechos—, ¿una feria? —preguntó escondiendo las manos detrás de ella—, ¿Dónde?_

_—En —la volvió a mirar, y notó lo rojo de las mejillas de la pelirroja, y sus palpitaciones volvieron a acelerarse. «Es tan hermosa» Pensó— la cercanía del monte Luna. Dicen que es genial, y como estaba tan cerca de Ciudad Celeste, me dije —comentó con un movimiento de hombros—, ¿Por qué no invitar a Misty?_

_—Ahhh —exclamó, sintiéndose un poco decepcionada por aquella frase, en su interior albergaba la ilusa idea de que haya ido para verla._

_—¿Y qué me dices? —volvió a preguntar al no tener reacción de la chica—. ¿Vienes o voy solo con Pikachu?_

_—¡Voy! —respondió sin dudar—. Deja —señaló la entrada al gimnasio—, ir por mis cosas y…_

_—Aquí te espero —respondió con una sonrisa._

_La joven pelirroja se dirigió a su cuarto a la velocidad de la luz, tras cruzar la puerta de madera, se apoyó contra ella y soltó el suspiro más largo de toda su vida. ¡Ash estaba ahí! ¡En su casa! ¡Para invitarla a salir! ¡Esto era mejor que un sueño!_

_Se separó de la madera impulsada por sus propias manos, con dirección al baño. Se arregló poco -para no demostrar su emoción- tomó su cartera y salió al encuentro del chico._

_Éste estaba con las manos en sus bolsillos, mirando todo a su alrededor, hacía tiempo que no estaba en ese lugar, tanto que ahora podía sentir la esencia de Misty en todo el sitio. Aspiró profundo para embriagarse de aquel perfume a cítricos de la chica, cuando sintió que se intensificaba abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que su amiga lo estaba mirando realmente atónita. Quieta, pestañeando consecutivamente y en silencio._

_—¿Qué? —preguntó asustado por la reacción de la joven—. ¿Qué me ves?_

_—No sé —inclinó un poco su rostro observándolo detenidamente—, te notó algo extraño. Realmente, ¿no sucede nada?_

_«Pasa de todo» Pensó, pero decidió callar y negar con la cabeza—. No pasa nada, ¿vamos?_

_—Claro —tomó las llaves del escritorio y salieron del gimnasio con dirección a la feria._

_Caminaron en silencio hasta las luces brillantes que adornaban la oscuridad que generaba el monte Luna de fondo. Las atracciones, la música, los puestos, no tardaron en encandilar a la pareja de amigos que disfrutaron de todo un poco._

_—¡Mira! —exclamó la pelirroja jalando la mano del moreno que comía un enorme algodón de azúcar—. ¡Fotografías con ropas raras! —Ash vio la enorme sonrisa con la que le informó del puesto que no se pudo negar. Pikachu trataba de seguirle la pista de cerca pero perdía a la pareja con mucha facilidad._

_El locatario les informó que eran tres fotos con distintas vestimentas a elección. Misty le sonrió a Ash, quien sin decir palabra entendió la intención de la pelirroja. Era hora de jugar._

_La primera foto, fue ambos vistiendo yukatas. Ella con una Yukata rosada y el pelo tomado en un rodete con una peineta de flores rosada y él vestía una Yukata verde y azul. Ambos estaban muy emocionados disfrazándose, se sintieron como niños pequeños cuando para la segunda ropa, tomaron prestada ropa de pistoleros. Misty llevaba un short corto con botas bajas y una camisa escocesa blanca negra y roja con un sombrero texano en su espalda atado a su cuello. Ash tenía el mismo sombrero pero en su cabeza, camisa escocesa azul, blanca y celeste, y vaqueros. En los pies botas con espuelas, ambos espaldas con espaldas y pistolas en mano. Estaban muertos de la risa mientras escogían cuál sería la última prenda que usarían._

_Misty salió de entre los percheros con un hermoso y vaporoso vestido rojo con detalles en puntilla bordo y se lo enseñó a Ash, que de solo imaginársela quedo boquiabierto._

_—¿Qué te parece, ropa antigua? —preguntó apretando el vestido contra su cuerpo con la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda tomaba un poco de la falda para darle movimiento a la tela._

_—Me parece bien —giró sobre sus pies sin decir nada más, sorprendiendo a la chica, que después de tanto tiempo, borró su sonrisa de la cara. Mas aspiró profundamente y se dirigió al cambiador para colocarse aquel majestuoso vestido._

_Ash encontró el traje de un Lord, chaqueta azul con bordes dorados, pantalón ceñido al cuerpo en color azul marino y un par de guantes blancos que combinaban con el pañuelo con el que adornó su cuello. Se sentía un payaso, pero el solo imaginar a Misty…_

_—Misty… —susurró justo cuando ella abría la puerta de su cambiador con aquel hermoso vestido y su cabello adornado solamente en un costado, como cuando llegó al gimnasio Celeste esa tarde. Pero ella no sonreía y eso no le gusto para nada—. ¡Te ves estupenda! —se le acercó y le hizo una reverencia para tomarle su mano, y mirándola besó su mano—. Mi bella dama, ¿me permite una humilde foto? —le preguntó hablando con un exagerado tono que figuraba a ser de etiqueta._

_—Ash… —susurró la chica que no tardó en quitar su mirada de incertidumbre, por la de diversión que tenía tiempo atrás—, tomémonos la foto, ¡Oh, mi noble caballero!_

_La última y tercera foto, se la sacaron: Misty ocultando su sonrisa detrás de un abanico rojo, mientras Ash le besaba la mano de forma galante. Sin dudas esa era la foto favorita de ambos, donde el rubor que cubría sus mejillas era tan notorio como que entre ellos había algo más que simple conexión de amigos._

_Siguieron recorriendo las ferias, disfrutando de un helado, cuando el sonido de la música, hizo que Ash tomara la mano de Misty para llevarla con ella a bailar._

_—¡Anda, vamos, bailemos! —le pidió. Pero ella no estaba muy convencida—. ¡Vamos, en estos ocho años no he conseguido ninguna compañera que baile a mi nivel!_

_Ella se soltó de golpe y colocó esa misma mano en su cintura._

_—¿Tan mal bailo? —le preguntó arqueando la ceja derecha. Ash no dijo nada, solo frunció el ceño ante aquella frase._

_—Misty —gruñó._

_—¡Jajajajja! —rió la entrenadora señalándolo, era tanta su risa que terminó botando el helado que traía en sus manos para sujetarse el estómago—. ¡Tu cara es muy chistosa! —lo señaló y volvió a cruzar el brazo por su estómago—, ¡ay! —se paró bien y echándose aire con las manos aspiró profundamente—, eres tan chistoso cuando te enojas._

_—¡No tanto como tú! —escupió con sarcasmo. Eso hizo que las risas de la pelirroja se acabaran, tal y como el moreno había previsto. Ante aquello, volvió a extender su mano—. ¿vienes?_

_La líder de gimnasio miró aquella mano cubierta por los guantes azules y celestes de su amigo, y levantó la mirada hacia el chico que sonreía y extendió también su mano._

_—Vamos —le dijo con una sonrisa._

_Cuando ya no pudieron más con la diversión, retornaron al gimnasio Celeste en silencio, algo que de por sí molesto un tanto al entrenador. Recordando todos los momentos de la feria, le era imposible conciliar el silencio dentro de esto._

_—¿Qué haremos mañana? —le preguntó cuándo quedaron frente al gimnasio Celeste. Misty detuvo su caminar y lo observó sorprendida y extrañada por aquella pregunta._

_—¿Mañana? —arqueó la ceja derecha—, dijiste, ¿mañana?_

_—Si —respondió ofendido por la sorpresa de la pelirroja. Puso sus manos en la cintura y continuó:—. Dije mañana, y pasado y…_

_—Ash —levantó la mano derecha para silenciarlo, y retrocedió unos pasos hasta pegar su espalda contra una de las columnas rojas y blancas—, ¿no piensas irte?_

_—¿Irme a dónde? —preguntó parándose frente a ella, los ojos verdes de su amiga miraban el suelo, así que con el corazón latiendo a mil por horas se atrevió a poner los dedos bajo el mentón femenino y levantárselo para que sus ojos se encontraran._

_—Tú siempre tienes prisa, nuevos viajes, nuevos pokémon, nuevos amigos —dijo esto último apretando los dientes._

_—Bueno —dijo sin soltarla, pero mirando el cielo estrellado—, no puedo decirte que no encontraré otro viaje, otra región y todo eso porque te estaría mintiendo —al escuchar el suspiró de Misty, frunció el ceño y volvió la vista a ella._

_—Lo sé —fue lo único que pudo pronunciar ante aquella mirada intensa que vio en su amigo._

_—Pero hoy estoy aquí Misty —la soltó y retrocedió un paso con el puño sobre el pecho—, estoy aquí, porque algo aquí adentro —se golpeó el pecho— me lo obliga y no entiendo la razón. —un sorprendido «¿Eh?» fue el sonido que se le escapó de los labios a la líder. Ash volvió a acercársele—. Me dejas averiguar, ¿qué es lo que sucede?_

_—No quiero sufrir Ash… —soltó apretándose más contra la columna. Lo quería, lo amaba y pero no estaba dispuesta a sufrir._

_—Te lo prometo —le dijo, acercándosele aún más._

_—Confiaré en ti —apretó los puños, se soltó de la columna y rodeó con los brazos el cuello de Ash—. Hace años —le comentó con el rostro muy cerca de él, su aliento tibio pegaba en su rostro y estaba tentado a callarla… con… algo…—, tú preguntaste si las personas cambiaban cuando se besaban, ¿verdad?_

_«Esa era la respuesta, ¡un beso!» Pensó, mirando los labios de su amiga, el hecho era que no sabía como hacerlo «Supongo que debería poner mis labios sobre los de ella»_

_—¡Ash! —lo regañó ella, el salió de su ensimismamiento y la miró, sus rostros estaban aún más cerca—, ¿me escuchaste?_

_—Si Misty —contestó rápidamente._

_—¿Sí qué? —preguntó con su típica tonada de autoridad._

_—Si a ambas, Misty. Te escuché y si recuerdo la pregunta._

_—Ah —exclamó y volvió a apretar sus brazos contra la nuca de Ash para acercarlo más a ella—, te iba a decir, que era hora de averiguarlo por nosotros mismos._

_Aquella frase tomó por sorpresa a Ash, pero mucho más cuando sintió algo suave haciendo contacto con sus labios, abrió enormes los ojos cuando se dio cuenta que Misty tenía las manos en sus mejillas y estaba besándolo. Se dejó dominar por aquella sensación dulce de los labios de la chica, cruzó el también sus brazos por la espalda femenina y la apretó contra él mientras sus rostros buscaban la posición correcta sin separar los labios._

_Cuando el beso acabó, Misty puso las manos en los hombros del chico y exclamó solamente un «Wow» Ash no dijo nada, aún sentía el calor que lo había embargado con solo besarla. La miró y algo dentro de él -muy en el fondo de él- sintió miedo. Pero sacudió la cabeza, y trató de no hacerle caso. Hoy estaba junto a Misty y era lo que le importaba._

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

—Fui tan tonta en confiar en ti —dijo la pelirroja observando un álbum de fotos, aquellas mismas fotografías que miraba el hombre. Cerró el álbum de tapa roja y lo botó sobre la cama—. Pero, no fue solo culpa de él, yo sabía que iba a pasar… —aspiró y soltó el aire por la nariz—, y lo permití.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

El sonidos de los tacones retumbaba por los pasillos, el andar apresurado de la mujer aumentaba a medida que observaba la manillas del reloj en su muñeca izquierda.

«Estúpida fiesta» Gruñó para sus adentros «Tardé más de lo debido por ponerme una crema para ocultar las ojeras por no dormir anoche» Llegó a la puerta, acomodó su falda azul y el doblez de la chaqueta cruzada del mismo color. En su cabello tenía hecho un rodete enganchado por dos palillos azules, aspiró y abrió la puerta. Para su suerte, los profesores dentro de la sala aún conversaban entre ellos, y había uno que otro parado.

—¡Qué bueno que no llegué tarde! —suspiró cuando cayó sobre la banca al lado de su colega de cabello castaño.

—¡¿No me digas, que la señorita Waterflower no soporta una fiestita?! —comentó irónico el hombre de ojos verdes, ganándose una mirada de reojo de la pelirroja—. Ok, ok —movió sus manos—, tranquila.

—Oak —gruñó—, no estoy para bromas.

—Lo imagino —simuló observar la revista pokémon que tenía en sus manos—, sobretodo si don desaparecido regresó.

—¡Gary! —la miró aún más furiosa, pero la contestación murió en sus labios cuando la entrada del director de la universidad acalló a todos, mientras los parados se ubicaban en los asientos disponibles.

—Bien profesores —dijo el director. Un hombre alto de traje gris, lentes redondos y cabello oscuro—. Cómo saben, la liga pokémon acaba de enviarnos un inspector que estará evaluándolos en sus clases durante los próximo cinco meses —el murmullo entre los profesores no sé hizo esperar—. ¡Silencio! —pidió con voz autoritaria—. Les presentaré al licenciado en ciencias de los Pokémon que estará a cargo de la inspección.

Cuando la puerta se corrió y entró el nuevo inspector, hubo un silencio, solo se escucharon dos exclamaciones.

—Dime que no es cierto —le susurró Misty a Gary entre dientes.

—Temo que no puedo decírtelo —respondió éste.

—¡Waterflower! ¡Oak! —les llamó la atención el director y ambos se pararon—. Siempre es lo mismo con ustedes, los mandaré a separar.

—¡Profesor Aspen, no estamos en la primaria! —protestó Gary—. Ademas —tomó la mano de Misty con una enorme sonrisa—, nadie puede separarme de mi compañera. ¿Qué serian de mis investigaciones sin el cerebro de la profesora Waterflower?

—Gary —gruñó la mencionada, tratando de soltarse.

El inspector -junto al director- miró a los dos apretando los puños que ocultaba detrás de él.

—Ya —le hizo señas para que ambos se sentaran—, siéntense y déjenme presentarles al nuevo Inspector de la Universidad —lo señalo.

—Soy el nuevo Inspector enviado por la liga Pokémon —hizo una reverencia—, Soy Ketchum, Ash. —se enderezó y miró a todos los profesores—, espero que tengamos una buena convivencia.

Los ojos del hombre moreno no tardaron en cruzarse con los esmeraldas de la mujer pelirroja, quien rápidamente volvió su mirada al castaño que tenía a su lado.

El juego… recién comenzaba.

* * *

.

* * *

**¡El Rinconcito de la que escribe!**

Uff xD No sé ustedes, pero me esta encantando escribir de esta forma! xD Me puedo imaginar tan bien las escenas jajaj ando emocionada. También me emociona que chicas del área de Sailor Moon se pasen por acá ;o; (para el que no sabe escribo en sailor Moon como AquaticWhisper)

Muchisimas gracias!

Princessqueen y Araale ;) Gracias por leerme de este lado también.

Y también, a ElphabaLii, Andy, Red y a Luciernagas de la Noche (bienvenida)

* * *

_Próximo capítulo:_

**II Todo lo que hemos vivido en estos años.**

* * *

Chiquillos, tengo una página en Facebook por si quieren ver avances, novedades y demás de mis fics. Se llama "Los Castigaré en el nombre de los Pokémon de Agua" jajaja Por si quieren tener contacto conmigo, ahí lo conseguiran.

Bueno, eso es todo.

Chaito!

Sire~


	3. II La Vida Después de ti

_Gracias por leer, la verdad este fic aunque sea Drama, va a tener algunos tip de comedia. No puedo hacerlo todo llanto. Aquí verán lo que fue la vida de Ash después de separase de Misty. Júzguenlo ustedes mismos:_

_Muchas gracias por leer, y en especial a : _

_Elphie - Red20 - Andy - Lyz - princess - Mortrum - Katia y Klaudia._

Gracias por sus reviews ^^

_capitulo corregido por Andy Elric_

* * *

"_La diferencia más grande entre tu mejor amigo y tu peor enemigo, es el escenario en el que te encuentres"_

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:

**Capitulo**

**II**

**La Vida Después de ti**

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:

Debió suponerlo, debió imaginárselo cuando Tracey le había dicho que Misty ahora trabajaba en la Universidad Azulona. Pero no fue hasta que la vio frente a él en aquella sala, vestida de azul, con su cabello enroscado que se cayó en la realidad de que ahora era su jefe. El cruce de sus ojos con los de ella, quitó a todas las personas que sobraban en la sala. Solo ella y él, como antes, como siempre debió ser; pero el sueño no duró más que unos segundos, cuando ella le quitó la vista de encima y se dirigió al hombre a su lado, ese cabello castaño parado, esos ojos verdes y esa sonrisa de egocéntrico lo reconocería en cualquier lado. Hasta que el Director a su lado los nombró, Ash no había prestado atención a nada más que a la pelirroja sentada en la cuarta fila en esa sala.

—¡Waterflower! ¡Oak! —les llamó la atención el director, aunque él conocía muy bien a esas personas que se habían parado, una sumamente avergonzada—. Siempre es lo mismo con ustedes, los mandaré a separar.

—¡Profesor Aspen, no estamos en la primaria! —protestó Gary con su típico tono de engreído y fanfarrón—. Además —tomó la mano de Misty con una enorme sonrisa, mientras que el moreno llevó a sus espaldas las manos y aspiró profundamente—, nadie puede separarme de mi compañera. ¿Qué seran de mis investigaciones sin el cerebro de la profesora Waterflower?

Aquellas palabras irritaron al nuevo inspector, pero no pudo hacer más que apretar los puños detrás de él.

—Ya —con el permiso del director, ambos profesores volvieron a sus asientos—, siéntense y déjenme presentarles al nuevo Inspector de la Universidad —con un gesto de su mano, las miradas de los veinte profesores se posaron en el hombre alto de cabello oscuro y tez bronceada.

—Soy el nuevo Inspector enviado por la liga Pokémon —hizo una reverencia—, Soy Ketchum, Ash. —se enderezó y miró a todos los profesores—, espero que tengamos una buena convivencia.

Recorrió con la mirada a todos, las chicas no desaprovecharon sus segundos para sonreírle, después de todo, su fama de libertino no pasaba desapercibida por nadie. Ni para ella, mantuvo de nuevo una conexión breve con esos ojos esmeralda que tanto amaba, pero la indiferencia en ellos le dolieron tanto que tuvo que correr la mirada hacia los demás profesores cuando ésta se puso a hablar con Gary, vaya a saber de qué cosa.

—Iniciaremos la ronda de presentaciones —el Director señaló a la pelirroja que se puso de pie, y dirigió una seria mirada al moreno.

—Soy la profesora Waterflower, especializada en la biología Marina Pokémon. Me encargo de dar las clases sobre los pokémon de Agua, y colaboró en quince de las otras dieciséis clases. Estoy también a cargo del laboratorio prehistórico con el profesor Oak —Miró a su derecha y le sonrió al mencionado, y luego volvió su mirada seria a Ash.

—¿No es líder de gimnasio también? —no pudo aguantarse esa pregunta, prácticamente escapó de sus labios.

—Sí, también lo soy.

—¡La profesora Waterflower es increíble! —la interrumpió el profesor Aspen—. Dos veces a la semana hace sus clases en el gimnasio pokémon, donde recibe a sus oponentes y les enseña a sus estudiantes, la parte práctica de lo que ven en la semana de forma teórica. Es una de las clases más completas teniendo en cuenta que los pokémon de agua tienen combinación con casi todos los otros tipos.

Ash lo escuchó sin quitar su mirada de la chica, todo era espectacular en ella. Sin duda, todo lo que ella hacia siempre era espléndido.

Misty tomó asiento nuevamente y ahora se levantó Gary, con una risa enorme en su rostro.

—¡Hola! —Saludó enseñando la palma de su mano, y un par de profesoras no pudieron contener el suspiro de sus labios, sin dudas, ni el paso del tiempo bajaría el poder que tenía el investigador en las chicas—. ¡Ash! ¡Qué bueno verte!

—¡Profesor! —lo regañó el director tras toser, y luego volvió su vista a Ash—, Discúlpelo.

Ash solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza y volvió sus ojos marrones al chico de ojos verdes.

—¡Ah! —exclamó molesto Gary— ¡con Ash nos conocemos desde que se comía los mocos! —aquella declaración saco una carcajada en la pelirroja haciendo que las manos tras el moreno se apretaran tanto que los nudillos se tornaron blancos.

—Gary —dijo desconociendo su propio timbre de voz—, prosigue.

—Jajajaja —volvió sus manos hacia la cintura—. ¿Es difícil llamarme Profesor Oak? Jajaja ¿Verdad? Después de que has llamado por años así a mi queridísimo abuelo, usar el mismo término hacia tu peor enemigo ¡Debe ser horrible!

—Sigues con la investigaciones de pokémon prehistóricos —preguntó con una sonrisa que tiraba a la ironía dibujada en sus labios—. ¿No has seguido encontrando fósiles de excremento?

—¡Golpe bajo, Ketchum! —se quejó el investigador entrecerrado sus ojos sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro—. ¡Bueno, pero bajo! Y Si, aún me dedico a los pokémon prehistóricos, tú sabes, me apasiona tanto ese tema, tanto como la chica que me ayuda en el proyecto.

—¡Gary! —se escuchó la voz de la pelirroja y Ash ya sentía las uñas clavadas en su palma.

—Bueno, no te quejes Misty —dijo en voz alta—, eres de lo mejor que he tenido, deberías estar feliz de que lo haga público.

—¡Ya haz lo que quieras! —le dijo está cruzándose de brazos—. Contigo siempre es así.

—¡Gracias preciosa! —el tono usado en ambos, le dolió demasiado. Ese cuadro había sido vivido por él tantas veces que ver a Gary en ese lugar fue como una estocada oxidada en el medio del pecho.

Se disculpó con el director y tuvo que salir de aquella sala para poder respirar, se apegó a la pared continua y pasó los dedos varias veces por su sien y a lo largo de su nariz.

¿_Acaso Tracey le había mentido? ¿Acaso realmente Misty tenía algo con Gary? Entre todos los hombres del mundo, ¿justo tenía que fijarse en Gary?_

—¿Ash? —escuchó la voz del investigador llamándolo—. ¿Qué sucedió?

—No lo sé —respondió tratando de sonar calmo, después de todo la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento era a él.

—¿Cuesta estar sobrio? —le preguntó y los músculos de la mandíbula de Ash se contrajeron—. Es raro, ¿verdad? —continuó paseándose por delante de él con los brazos detrás—. Todos creían que yo sería el libertino, él que andaría por ahí ebrio con chicas distintas todas las semanas. El derrochador… ¡Pero qué va! Aquí esta él, el señor Ketchum, el perfecto entrenador y el orgullo de pueblo Paleta, quien ha encontrado esa vida más interesante que yo —detuvo su andar y se acercó al moreno—. Aunque es curioso que las —hizo cuentas con los dedos mirando un punto fijo en el techo—, ¿Cuántas son? ¿Diez? ¿Doce chicas? —negó con la cabeza, la irritación de Ash estaba aumentando cada vez más —. Bueno, el punto… ¿todas pelirrojas? O tienes debilidad por las cabezas de zanahorias o sigues obsesionado con mi bella sirena?

Aquella frase desató a la bestia dentro del moreno, quien en un segundo tomó al investigador de las solapa de su delantal blanco y lo pegó a la pared.

—¡Oye! ¡Tranquilo! —le pidió al sentir como la fuerza iba acumulándose en los puños del moreno, pues los nudillos estaba clavándose en el pecho cada vez más.

Tenía los labios apretados y soltaba el aire por la nariz de forma descontrolada. Estaba completamente fuera de sí, tenía que calmarse pero la sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Gary no lo dejaba.

—¡Ketchum! —la voz hizo que soltara casi instantáneamente al profesor—. ¿Qué se supone que hace? ¿No es acaso el jefe ahora? —preguntó la mujer con un desdén en sus palabras—. Debería ser elocuente en su manera de comportarse.

—Misty… —susurró él volviéndose hacia ella, ésta se acercó a Gary y lo observó.

—¿Estás bien?

—Claro —respondió el castaño y tras sonreírle volvió a entrar a la sala de juntas. En ese momento, la mirada de ambos se encontró, pero Ash no vio el brillo que recordaba, vio rabia, frustración, desconcierto.

—¿Qué planeas?

—Yo… —bajó la mirada.

—No, sabes que —negó con la cabeza—, mejor no quiero ni saberlo. Vamos a tener que trabajar juntos, bien. Pero trata de mantenerte alejado de mis cosas.

—¿Tus cosas? —levantó el rostro con los labios fruncidos—. ¿Te refieres a Gary?

—En cuanto a mi ética profesional, puedes criticarme cuanto quieras porque para eso te pagan, pero en lo que respecta a mi vida privada —apretó los labios, como si pensara las palabras que diría—, hace años que dejaste de tener derecho —se giró un poco para volver a la sala de juntas pero una mano en su brazo se lo prohibió.

—Tenemos que hablar Misty.

—Profesora Waterflower —lo corrigió—. Si viniste aquí buscando a la chiquilla que perdiste hace siete años, murió mientras quemaba la nota que dejaste sobre su almohada cuando huiste como gallina.

—Misty —apretó más el agarre y ésta se giró de golpe para soltarse.

—De Pokémon, hablemos todo lo que quieras. De otro tema, no me interesa. No me interesa si te fuiste por miedo, coraje, enfermedad o lo que fuera. Te fuiste y eso es lo que cuenta.

Y tras aquellas palabras volvió a la sala de juntas, abrió la puerta y dijo en voz alta.

—El Señor Ketchum, ahí regresa.

Él se quedó ahí, viendo como esa mujer no dejaba de ser la valiente guerrera que él conoció aunque no viera a su chica en ella.

Aspiró profundamente y regresó a la sala.

—¿Se siente bien? —preguntó el profesor Aspen observándolo tras sus gafas, Ash solo afirmó—. Así que conoce a los profesores Waterflower y Oak.

—Así es —respondió tratando de no desviar su mirada hacia la pareja mencionada.

—Eso hará las cosas muchos más siempre —comentó risueño.

—¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó Ash sin comprender aquellas palabras.

—Yo no siempre estoy en la universidad, por ende, podría acercarse a ellos por cualquier duda que tenga.

—Entiendo —susurró, mientras escuchaba los murmullos de los demás profesores.

—Bien —el director siguió la reunión presentando a los demás profesores, Ash trató de sonreír lo mejor que pudo.

Pero agradeció enormemente salir de ahí y regresar a su departamento.

Cuando llegó, tomó las llaves e ingresó con la mirada baja, adentro solo lo recibió el único ser que se alegraba de verlo -por suerte-, su leal amigo, Pikachu.

El roedor eléctrico saltó a los brazos de su entrenador quien lo recibió muy feliz.

—¡Ay amigo! —exclamó el moreno quitándose los zapatos para ingresar—. ¿Cómo no lo vi venir? —le acarició la cabeza mientras se dirigía al sillón para dejarse caer en él—. Ella es profesora… Tracey me lo dijo anoche y no la asocie con esto… ahora…

—Pikapi —el pokémon amarillo movió sus largas orejas sorprendido.

—Soy el jefe de Misty, Pikachu —respondió soltando el aire por las fosas nasales—. Ella trabaja en la universidad que la liga pokémon me mandó a supervisar este año… Yo… —aspiró profundamente—, no sé qué hacer… No esperaba volver a verla… y menos verla tan feliz con Gary… —tomó aire una vez más—. ¿Debería renunciar y pedir que me manden a Johto? ¿Debería huir de Misty una vez más?

Las chispas en los cachetes colorados del roedor le dieron la respuesta.

—¿No, verdad? —sonrió de lado algo asustado—. No puedo huir de mi pasado toda la vida. Quizás ya es hora de enfrentar todo lo que pasó con Misty, la cobardía de dejarla…

Dejó al pokémon sobre el sofá de color gris y se encaminó hacia el bar, tomó nuevamente la botella de etiqueta negra y le dio dos sacudidas sobre el vaso de vidrio.

El olor lo tranquilizaba, desde que lo había probado por primera vez hace siete años, al otro día de dejar ciudad Celeste…

Pero apenas apoyó el frio cristal sobre el labio inferior, la voz de Gary resonó con fuerza

_«__¿Cuesta estar sobrio?_ »

Bajó el vaso y lo apoyó de un golpe sobre la mesada de madera.

No iba a volver a tomar, no iba a volver a huir…

Estaba camino a reconstruir su vida, y lo iba a lograr…

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:

Verla dormir sobre aquellas sábanas de seda moradas que se ajustaban perfectamente a sus curvas, era el mismísimo infierno. Le había prometido que no la iba a lastimar, pero a estas horas era muy seguro que lo haría.

¿Es que acaso nunca podría cumplir una promesa para con ella? ¿Es que acaso era tan estúpido?

Quería volver a acurrucarse a su lado, volver a sentir la piel suave y tersa de su cuerpo, besar cada rincón una vez más…

Pero no podía. Estaba vestido, y con una nota en mano.

La amaba, aquel «te amo» que le susurró mientras sus cuerpos se movían en sincronía, había sido un shock para él, sobre todo por la luz que iluminó aquella mirada azulverdosa,

«Ash, yo también te amo. Te he amado desde siempre»

Aquellas palabras habían sido el balde de agua fría para el entrenador. Aunque se amaban, hay ocasiones que el amor no es suficiente. Se necesitan un proyecto en común, una meta a compartir en el hoy y en el ahora. Y el de ambos era muy distinto.

Tomó aire y salió de aquella habitación del gimnasio Celeste sin mirar atrás.

Caminó con Pikachu en su hombro sin mirar la dirección hasta que sintió la suave y helada brisa marina, estaba en el puerto de ciudad Celeste donde un barco estaba por zarpar. No pensó en nada más que en correr hasta él, subir y alejarse de todo.

Y lo hizo, pasó los primeros tres años entre viajes y botellas de whisky que le quitaban momentáneamente el sabor de los labios de Misty, iba a fiestas y se divertía tratando de olvidar los susurros de aquella noche, pero no podía. Había tenido mujeres… no lo iba a negar. Pero en todas buscaba la suavidad de Misty, su perfume, sus quejidos que habían sido como el cantar de la más hermosa de las sirenas. Pero no, por más pelirroja que fueran, nadie tenía ese fuego interno que tenía su Misty.

Cuando se vio envuelto en los helados tentáculos de la farándula Poké-maniática, decidió desaparecer de nuevo. Eso era una costumbre, huir de los problemas, desaparecer.

Fue cuando volvió a encontrarse con Lance, aquel viajero en busca de proteger a los pokémon, lo ayudó a salir a delante, le costó cerca de un año volver a sentirse pleno para iniciar el entrenamiento pokémon una vez más.

Con permiso de Clair se ocultó en la cueva del dragón para volver a sincronizarse con sus pokémon. Incluso, el Dragonite guardián de la cueva, fue bastante útil a la hora del entrenamiento.

El entrenamiento y los estudios para convertirse en Licenciado en las Ciencias de los Pokémon, le proporcionaban el mismo efecto amnésico que el alcohol, de una manera menos perjudicial para su salud.

Tardó otros tres años en conseguir su título, pero ese fue el peor día de toda su vida. El único asistente a su celebración fue el profesor Oak, ni su propia madre había ido a felicitarlo por su esfuerzo...

—Lo siento Ash, ella me dio esta nota —el profesor dio un gran suspiro antes de continuar—. Entiéndela —dijo mientras Ash desdoblaba el trozo de papel—, le ha costado muchas lágrimas soportar en lo que te había pasado. Ahora que vea que ya estás de nuevo en el camino del bien —le dio unas fraternales palmadas en la espalda—, ella volverá a querer verte. No te preocupes.

—Le falle —susurró—, la avergoncé…

—Pero volviste a retomar el camino, y eso es lo que debe importar.

—Cuando vuelva a ver a mi mamá, seré alguien de lo que no se avergüence.

Ese día se juró a si mismo que eso iba a hacer…

Volvió a viajar por el mundo, en busca de material para su examen de egreso. Cambió los bares de la antigüedad por fiestas de reconocidos nombres de las regiones, lideres, elite, campeones. Todos felices de recibirlo ahora que había pasado su etapa oscura.

Las mujeres, nuevamente no faltaban para acompañarlo en aquellas reuniones, pero no eran nada más que amigas, nunca pasó nada más con ellas.

Los informes redactados en esos últimos viajes, le dieron un puesto en la mismísima Liga Pokémon. El mayor logro que había conseguido en toda su vida.

—¿La universidad Pokémon de Ciudad Azulona? —preguntó bajando la carpeta azul que tenía en sus manos.

—Así es —le informó un hombre de cabello grisáceo y ojos azules—. Va a ser tu primer trabajo como profesional después del excelente informe que hiciste de la universidad Pokémon de Ciudad Camino Dorado y de la Universidad de Ciudad Rustboro ¿Qué me dices?

Volver a Kanto no era algo que le entusiasmara mucho, si lo hacía tendría que enfrentarse al pasado… Pero por otro lado, quizás era la señal que le indicaba que era hora de volver a enfrentarse a sus fantasmas, en realidad a uno. A ella, a la chica que dejó abandonada en Ciudad Celeste…

—Lo haré —afirmó

—¡Perfecto! —le extendió la mano, que Ash correspondió—. El Domingo habrá una fiesta de figuras del ambiente pokémon de Kanto, espero que asistas.

Y como si todo estuviera planeado, volvió a verla.

Como siempre se veía tan maravillosa en aquel vestido de seda que aunque no tenía intenciones de hacer que volviera con él, verla nuevamente, escuchar su voz, su risa…

Toda su voluntad se fue al diablo: Tenía que recuperarla.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:

Sacudió la cabeza, para quitar los recuerdos. Ahora tenía una nueva oportunidad que aunque le costara lágrimas de sangre la iba a tomar. Tenía cinco meses para hacer que Misty volviera cuando mucho a dirigirle la palabra.

De esos cinco meses iban a pasar toda una semana, juntos cuando le tocara analizar su materia.

¡No podía desaprovecharlo!

Esa noche agradeció poder dormir…

Al otro día con las pilas recargadas, se fue a trabajar temprano. Estaba de muy buen ánimo, saludó a todas las profesoras mientras ingresaba por los pasillos y le recordaba que tenían que entregarle sus horarios. Las mujeres corrían a buscar las fichas, no tanto como los profesores pero estos también le entregaron de inmediato los horarios.

Los únicos que faltaban eran Misty y Gary, aquello lo llevó a una imagen que le revolvió el estómago.

—¿Oak y Waterflower? —preguntó la chica de cabellos lilas, profesora de los pokémon tipo Volador. Ash la reconoció como la profesora Birdes.

—Si —afirmó Ash—, son los únicos que me faltan.

—Esos dos deben andar juntos… son como uña y mugre —respondió la profesora tras entregar su horario y seguir su camino a su salón.

—Uña y mugre. ¿eh? —balbuceó, pero se puso serio al mismo tiempo que se ponía en marcha hacia la oficina de Gary, ahí, la puerta estaba abierta y se escuchaban las risas de la pelirroja. Le gustaba escucharla reír, pero la imagen que vio lo dejo paralizado.

Claro que ambos estaban juntos, Gary tenía a la profesora de ojos verdes por la espalda con el brazo derecho cruzándole por el estómago, y con la otra le estaba haciendo cosquillas detrás de la rodilla.

Él se quedó parado ahí viendo la escena sin poder pestañar. Los divertidos amigos, lo vieron y Gary lejos de quitar sus manos del cuerpo de la chica, divertido le comentó:

—¿Delia no te enseñó a golpear las puertas?

Ash lo miró, la miró a ella y de nuevo al investigador, apretó los labios sin saber que decir.

* * *

Sire~


	4. III La Esperanza que había en mí

Hi! Aquí les traigo otro capitulo de este fic! Si los sorprendí! Háganme saber xDDD

Gracias por leer y gracias a los que dejaron su huellas en el cap anterior:

vampire-klaudia /-/ Whitemiko5 /-/ princessqueen /-/ red20 /-/ Orb /-/ joseto1945 /-/ Araale /-/ Katia

_Cap revisado por Andy Elric_

* * *

**"Es de valientes continuar contra la adversidad, pero es de sobrevivientes continuar aún después de un golpe de muerte."**

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:

**Capitulo**

**III**

**La esperanza que había en mí**

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:

El sonido de sus tacos retumbaba por los pasillos de la universidad, todos se volteaban a ver a la mujer que caminaba con el ceño fruncido y los hombros levantados terminando con las manos apretadas en puño. ¡Realmente estaba tan irritada que incluso el mismo vaivén de su coleta alta le molestaba. Se detuvo delante de una de las puertas del pasillo y la corrió para entrar.

—¡Gary Oak! —gritó la pelirroja, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, el mencionado volteó a verla y sonrió, no es que fuera masoquista pero le encantaba verla enojada.

—Misty —respondió con una sonrisa ladeada—, que honor verte tan temprano.

—¿Es una broma, verdad? —le preguntó arqueando su ceja derecha mientras se cruzaba de brazos frente a la vestido blanco de vuelos a crochet que llevaba puesto.

—¡Ese vestido te sienta genial! —aplaudió omitiendo su pregunta, se acercó y la observó más detenidamente—, realmente me dan ganas de casarme contigo cuando vistes de blanco —comentó sujetándose el mentón con el pulgar y el índice doblado de su mano derecha.

—¡Ya deja de hablar estupideces! —lo interrumpió al verse agotada su paciencia—. ¡¿Cómo es eso que Ash va a pasar una semana con cada uno de nosotros?!

—Es su trabajo —informó sin cambiar la pose, sus ojos verdes vagaban por las largas piernas de la chica hasta terminar en sus zapatos de hebilla también blanco—. Eso me informaron en cuanto llegué, nuestro querido Ash va a tener que investigarnos por una semana. Por lo cual, lo tendrás contigo una semana entera. ¡Capaz que viene a reconquistarte! —comentó irónico.

—No vino en siete años, no creo que lo haga ahora —ingresó hacia el interior del micro laboratorio y se sentó en una de las mesadas cruzando sus pies—. Solo vino aquí por trabajo, estoy segura que de ser por él, seguiría ignorándome toda su vida.

—Ahhhh —respondió con tonada picara—, ¿anduviste recordando buenos tiempos? —el movimiento de cejas, sonrojó brutalmente a la mujer.

—Fueron buenos tiempos —levantó su mentón en forma defensiva—, no puedes olvidar algo que tú quisiste que pasara…

—¿Realmente no estas enojada con Ash? —le preguntó ahora de forma seria, Misty apoyó ambas manos en el borde de la mesada y suspiró. Cerró sus ojos, y luego miró a su amigo—. ¿Tengo motivos? Todos creen que Ash me usó, Tracey, Brock, incluso las chicas… Pero… —volvió a cruzarse de brazos—, si era lo único que podía darme… ¿Por qué no aprovecharlo? ¡Demonios si la pase tan bien! —aquel comentario produjo carcajadas en ambos—. De verdad… creo que si me dolió un poco que se fuera sin siquiera decirme sus inseguridades, sus miedos o lo que le prohibía quedarse conmigo… —volvió a suspirar—. En fin… después de todo… ¡Yo también me lo comí! —afirmó y la risa no tardó en llenar todo el salón.

—¡Ay Amiga! —negó Gary con la cabeza—. ¡Qué he hecho contigo!

—No lo sé, —se cruzó de brazos— tú eres una muy mala influencia para mí… —sentenció.

—¿Ah sí? —en eso la bajó de la mesada y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas—. ¿Con que soy mala influencia para ti?

—¡No, Gary… cálmate… no… cosquillas… no! —pidió con la voz agitada tratando de liberarse de las manos traviesas de su amigo.

Pero aquella diversión fue interrumpida por un carraspeo, ambos amigos detuvieron su pelea para ver al tercero. El moreno de cabellos oscuros los miraba con la cara tiesa, como si hubiera visto algo que le disgustaba

—¿Delia no te enseñó a golpear las puertas?

Ash lo miró, la miró a ella y de nuevo al investigador, apretó los labios sin saber que decir.

—La puerta estaba abierta —dijo de forma automática, Gary miró a la pelirroja y frunció el ceño.

—Tienes que tener cuidado cuando cierras la puerta Sirena… —la regañó el castaño—. ¡Sabes que si la cierras bruscamente, queda abierta!

—Lo siento —exclamó con las palmas de las manos juntas frente a ella—. ¡Es que entre tan efusiva que no medí mi fuerza!

—Nunca mides tu fuerza —susurró Ash, pero ninguno de los dos llegó a escucharlo—. Vine por sus horarios —los interrumpió—, me lo dan y siguen en lo que estaban —las mejillas de la joven se pusieron tan rojas que el inspector sintió como si le hubieran golpeado la boca del estómago. Aspiró profundamente y se dirigió a Gary nuevamente—. Por favor.

—Claro, con tal de seguir en lo que estaba… ¡Lo que quieras! —se acercó a su computadora y tomó un par de hojas de su escritorio—. Aquí está el mío y el de Misty.

Ash tomó de mala gana aquellas dos hojas y salió del lugar sin decir ni siquiera «chau»

—¡Cierra bien la puerta! —le gritó el investigador con la mano derecha al lado de la boca.

La puerta se cerró de manera brusca, sin duda Ash lo había escuchado.

—¡Ay por favor! —empezó a descostillarse de la risa, sobre una silla—. ¿Le viste la cara? —preguntó señalando la puerta.

—Sí lo vi —dijo dudosa la profesora y suspiró—. Seguro que creyó cualquier cosa —se dijo para sí misma en voz alta.

—¿No era esa la idea? —le preguntó deteniendo abruptamente la risa para mirarla sorprendido—. ¿Qué creyera que entre tú y yo hay algo?

—¿Esa era la idea? —se preguntó para ella misma—. ¿De verdad?

—Claro… ¿No le viste la cara? ¡Estaba enfurecido de puros celos!

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Lo creo.

Y con aquella última frase, la pelirroja salió de la oficina de Gary, hacia la suya. Suspiró ni bien cruzó la puerta. Todo para ella era mucho más difícil de lo que le gustaba aparentar.

Ver de nuevo a Ash, había abierto una herida que a nadie quería demostrar, una herida a nivel de confianza y de lealtad. Un golpe a su orgullo sobretodo.

_¿Por qué no confiaste en mí, Ash? ¿No decías que yo era tu mejor amiga? ¿Acaso ese "Te amo" que me dijiste solo una vez… fueron puras mentiras?_

Se acercó hacia la estantería donde había una gran cantidad de libros, tomó uno de lomo azul y recorrió sus hojas rápidamente hasta encontrarse con una rosa roja marchita. La llevó hacia su nariz y aspiró el aroma que aún perduraba en ella.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:

_Después de aquella feria las cosas habían ido mejorando para la pareja, Ash se comportaba como un caballero conquistando a una dama; salían, se divertían, compartían… todo era risas y más risas… claro y uno que otro beso compartido._

_Ella amaba sentir los labios del chico, la hacía sentirse en la octava nube… Pero no podía cegarse a la realidad. Ash a pesar de todo, solía quedarse pegado en su mente, más de una vez le respondía con un «nada»_

_Y empezó a preocuparse._

_¿Estaría por terminar aquel cuento de hadas? ¿Tan poco duraría esa realidad? _

_Ella sabía desde que Ash llegó diciéndole aquellas palabras que algo malo resultaría de todo ello; algo en su pecho la hacía dudar, pero prefirió correr el riesgo, arriesgarse por lo que sentía por su mejor amigo._

_Esa noche se había decidido a enfrentar de una vez lo que sentía, quería a Ash, lo amaba, por lo que quería darle una demostración, una prueba de que ambos podían estar juntos. Más allá de las inseguridades o los miedos. _

_Ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, lo sabía desde que se enamoró de él siendo una niña y ahora que lo tenía al alcance no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad…_

_Y si fallaba… tendría que vivir con el consuelo de que aunque sea, por una noche, por mínima que sea, sus almas y sus cuerpos se habrían unido de la forma más primitiva. _

_Preparó una romántica cena para dos, como no quería intoxicarlo, decidió comprar comida china y servir los platos de una forma muy armoniosa. Velas blancas en el centro de la mesa, un vino tinto que sacó de la reserva de sus hermanas mayores, solo faltaba… el toque final._

_Qué llegara Ash._

_La cena fue estupenda, hablaron a la luz de la vela de muchas cosas banales, sin importancia…. mas el tic nervioso de la líder no pasó desapercibido para el moreno._

—_¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó dejando de lado la servilleta, tras limpiarse la boca—. Estas actuando rara._

—_¿Rara yo? —dijo con la voz tan apresurada que solo confirmó las sospechas de Ash. Aún nerviosa, apoyó su codo en la mesa y el puño bajo el mentón—. ¿Por qué lo dices? Jejeje…_

—_La risa —respondió con la sonrisa ladeada—, la rapidez con la que hablas… —corrió la silla y se levantó—. Te conozco, ¿qué pasa? —caminó hasta ella, se paró detrás y le corrió la silla para que ella también se levantara_

—_Ash… —susurró, tomó coraje y volteó decidida—, quiero pedirte algo._

—_¿Algo? —movió su cabeza sorprendido, más para tratar de tranquilizarla, deslizó sus manos por los brazos de Misty, consiguiendo todo lo contrario a lo que él pretendía. El temblor del cuerpo femenino lo preocupó—. ¿Misty?_

—_Ash… yo quiero —junto las manos sobre su pecho, y su voz se convirtió en un susurró—, yo quiero…_

—_¿Qué? —la desesperación estaba reflejada en el rostro del chico quien fue asaltado de golpe por la pelirroja, cuando ésta se colgó de su cuello besándolo con un extraño sabor, no era la dulzura a la que se había acostumbrado… pero le gustaba. Llevó la mano derecha a la nuca de la chica y con la mano izquierda en su espalda la apegó a él. _

_La adrenalina se disparó entre ellos de una manera tan rápida que ni se dieron cuenta en el momento que su contacto quemaba, quemaba cada roce, cada inclinación de sus rostros para acomodar sus bocas en un beso perfecto._

—_Misty —susurró Ash con el aliento entrecortado, la líder estaba igual, pero no quitó sus brazos de la nuca del chico, al contrario se apegó más y volvió a unir sus labios._

—_¡Quédate! —le pidió contra sus labios—, por favor Ash… quédate…_

—_Misty… —la cálida respiración dela joven pegaba en su rostro, que poco a poco estaba perdiendo la voluntad sobre sus actos. ¿Qué era eso? De la nada quería quitar todo rasgo de ropa que había en la chica y verla completa, revelar cada uno de los rincones de su piel…_

_No pudo resistirlo, con ambas manos tomó el rostro de su amiga y la volvió a besar, casi dejándola al abismo de las sensaciones…_

_Como una bello brote, la esperanza que había en ella floreció, deseando, anhelando que ese momento no terminara jamás. _

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:

Un golpe a su puerta la hizo salir de sus recuerdos, su corazón palpitaba fuera de control cada vez que recordaba aquella noche. No podía negar, que aun pese a todo, aquel hecho le hacía menos doloroso el recuerdo de cuando se despertó sola en su cama con una nota tonta en su almohada junto con esa rosa marchita que tenía en su mano.

—Adelante —respondió dando la espalda a la puerta, su rostro no estaba para recibir visitas en ese momento.

—Profesora Waterflower —aquella voz profunda le hizo abrir grandes los ojos, era la voz que menos quería oír en esa situación en la que estaba. Ese tono de voz se le hacía ahora mucho más sensual que siete años atrás, volteó lentamente y se quedó mirándolo. Los años no habían pasado en vano en aquel hombre. Se veía tan genial que se preguntaba cómo sería volver a besar esos labios, volver a sentirse atrapada por esos brazos… Comprobar la experiencia que había ganado en aquellos años de libertino.

Sacudió la cabeza cuando Ash volvió a repetir su apellido…

—¿Profesora Waterflower? —insistió, Misty lo volvió a mirar mordiéndose el labio para controlar sus pensamientos—. ¿Me escuchó?

—¿Me habló? —le preguntó también marcando el respeto, tenía que alejar las imágenes de su mente con las del hombre que tenía enfrente. Éste arqueó una ceja, y recordando el rango que actualmente ejercía, respondió—. Lo siento —sacudió su mano, botando sin querer la rosa que portaba en su mano.

Ambos se agacharon a recogerla, Ash la tomó antes y se la quedó mirando, luego buscó algo en la mirada verdeazulada que tenía frente a él. Y encontró la respuesta. Se levantó rápidamente tras carraspear un poco la garganta tapándose la boca con la mano.

—El profesor Oak, me pasó mal su horario —le informó—. Es el del semestre pasado, necesito el de este semestre.

—Oh —se paró de golpe para tomar la rosa que extendía el moreno en su mano derecha—, enseguida se lo entrego.

Abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio para buscar el papel mencionado. Mientras Ash observaba cada rincón de la oficina de la pelirroja, era todo tan acuático en tonos celestes, sus títulos estaban colgados tras su escritorio, había revistas de todo tipo de pokémon acuáticos… Todo era tan Misty.

—¡Aquí está! —le dijo con una hoja en mano—. Siento que haya tenido que volver por mi horario —le dio una reverencia—, hablaré con el profesor Gary para que cambie los papeles, o le dará a los alumnos mi horario antiguo.

—Así es —respondió con voz seria— o eso le quitará puntos en su informe correspondiente —giró sobre sus pies y salió del lugar, otra vez sin saludar.

Aquello hizo que la pelirroja entrara en cólera…

¡Un día le había durado su tranquilidad frente a él! ¡Pero era imposible!

Sin duda Ash sea un niño, sea un adolescente o sea un adulto -muy comestible por demás- siempre sacaba lo peor de ella.

¡Tenía que aguantar! ¡Solo eran cinco meses y volvería a marcharse como era seguro!

Y ella volvería a su vida con su querido amigo con ventaja…

Gary sin dudas había sido un gran pilar para ella en cuanto ingresó a la universidad a estudiar al otro año de que Ash se fue. La hacia reír tanto que los cuatro años de la licenciatura le pasaron volando…

Hasta que decidieron dar un paso más en aquella buena amistad, pero fue un fiasco. La pasaban bien, Gary besaba muy bien, simpatizaban muy bien en la cama, pero no funcionaban como pareja. Tras conversarlo entre ambos, llegaron a lo que hoy eran, amigos con ventajas, compañeros de aventuras… pero sobretodo su mejor amigo actualmente.

Gary sabía casi todo, menos la profundidad de la herida de lo que pasó con Ash, eso era algo de ella y no quería ir por la vida dando lastima aunque terminó en papel de víctima cuando tuvo que contar a medias lo que pasó entre Ash y ella.

Suspiró cuando se recostó contra el respaldo de su silla giratoria.

—Ash… —miró una vez más la rosa—, me gustaría realmente escuchar lo que tienes que decirme… pero esta vez… esta vez sí que no lo soportaría.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:

Era hora del almuerzo cuando Gary en su papel de detective, ingresó a la oficina del inspector Ketchum a "saludar" a su viejo rival. Lo encontró con los ojos cerrados sobre el sillón de dos cuerpos que tenía en el lugar. Sonrió de lado, se le ocurrían tantas maldades para despertar al moreno… Pero optó por la más sana, se acercó a la puerta y la cerró de golpe haciendo que el hombre se despertara de un salto que casi toca el techo.

—¡Gary con un demonio! —gruñó Ash con la mano en su pecho para calmar su corazón—. ¡¿Quién carajo te crees que eres para venir a hacer eso en mi oficina?!

—Cálmate Ketchum —le pidió ignorando el tono de voz del muchacho, se sentó en la silla giratoria detrás de su escritorio seguida por la mirada café del inspector—. Solo quería venir a conversar un poco contigo.

—No me interesa.

—¡Vamos! —exclamó colocando las manos en la nuca mientras se movía de derecha a izquierda en la silla—. ¿A poco te molesto lo que te dije ayer?

—No —respondió—, lo que tú me digas no me importa —se miró las uñas y lo miró con un deje de indiferencia—. ¿Me envidias?

—No —negó aún moviéndose en la silla—, la verdad me preguntaba si trabajas porque tienes alguno Ketchum creciendo en algún lugar del mundo.

—¿Quieres ser el padrino? —le preguntó sarcástico y se levantó de un solo movimiento del sillón—. No, no tengo ningún hijo ilegitimo por ahí —tomó una pequeña pelotita similar a una pokébola de su escritorio y la empezó a pasar de mano en mano.

—¿Señora Ketchum? —volvió a preguntar, y Ash volvió a negar.

—La única señora Ketchum es mi madre, ¿Por qué?

—Es que saliste con tantas pelirrojas que pensé que por ahí tenías a uno que otro hijo regado por el mundo.

—No —negó nuevamente—, uno tiene sus métodos para no dejar a las chiquillas con regalitos costosos, tú entiendes —le dijo aumentando la velocidad de la pelota entre sus manos.

—Claro —comentó levantándose—, sino con Misty ya tendríamos muchos niños recorriendo la universidad.

Ante aquella frase, la pelota que Ash movía se le resbaló de las manos cayendo hasta los pies de Gary, éste la tomó y se la pasó.

—¡Ahí va! —Ash la tomó pero seguía aun en shock—. ¡Nos vemos! —salió de la oficina con los brazos en su nuca.

Ash parpadeó varias veces para digerir lo que había escuchado…

Eso lo confirmaba, ellos eran pareja…

—¡Maldición! —gruñó apretando fuertemente la pelota entre ambas manos—. ¡Maldición!

.

..

…

El investigador pokémon caminó por la cafetería de la universidad hasta que encontró a la pelirroja en una mesa bien alejada, comiendo una manzana mientras leía el último tomo de «El Arte del tipo Agua» una revista mensual sobre sus pokémon favoritos.

—¡Adivina, ¿qué hice?! —le dijo apoyándose en la mesa al lado de la mujer.

—No sé —respondió sin quitar sus ojos verde de las revista—. ¿Encontraste una nueva forma de pararte el pelo —pero tras decir eso lo miró de reojo—. ¡Ni se te ocurra! —lo detuvo y Gary gruñó por el corte de inspiración.

—Te hice unas averiguaciones —le informó—. Soltero y sin hijos.

—Sé tus referencias —le respondió mientras mordía nuevamente su manzana—. No es nada nuevo.

—No son mías, son de Ash —aquella respuesta hizo que los ojos de Misty dejaran la página dedicada a Horsea y le prestara atención—. ¿Qué te parece?

—Gary —lo miró fijamente—. No es necesario que hagas de intermediario.

—¿A poco no te interesa ese dato?

—No —respondió volviendo su mirada a su interesante revista—. No me interesa.

—¡Mentirosa! —le quitó la revista y puso su rostro frente a ella frunciendo los labios—. ¿No me merezco un besito?

—No —le gruñó parándose para obtener nuevamente su revista—. ¡Gary dámela!

—Beso y te lo doy —condicionó.

—¡Uy! —apretó los puños y accedió al beso. Después de todo, un beso le haría calmar un poco las ansias del día de hoy. Pero ni bien, sus labios se rosaron…

—Creo que llegué nuevamente en mal momento —ambos abrieron sus ojos color verde para observar al moreno de ojos caramelo mirándolos, cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

Si por un momento había brillado la esperanza… ahora se había apagado como una simple vela al viento.


	5. IV Una Batalla que No Perderé

_¡Hi! Actualización._

_Se que iba a ser un fic corto pero se le extendió un poquito, espero que no les incomode x3_

_Espero no demorarme con el que sigue ;)_

_**Gracias por sus reviews a:**_

ElphabaLii - princessqueen - Huachi-sama - vampire-klaudia - betaAndy xD - Red20 DjPuMa13g - Katia.

El cap va dedicado a Beta Andy xD Por su cumple mañana, lo subí hoy porque mañana voy a estar como zombie por el cambio de horario xD

* * *

.

* * *

"La vida es una constante batalla a ganar, pero no gana el que más victorias tenga, si no el que más conocimiento adquiera en las derrotas."

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:

**Capitulo**

**IV**

"**Esta es una batalla que no pienso perder"**

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:

Aquellas palabras que Gary le había dicho, no podían ser ciertas… No podía ni siquiera tolerar la idea de que Misty había estado con…

Gruñó mientras salía de su oficina a buscar al investigador pokémon para sacarse las dudas. Le dijeron que se encaminó hacia la cafetería-casino de la universidad y ahí se dirigió.

Buscó entre las mesas hasta que lo vio hablando con Misty, y su corazón se aceleró. Apresuró el paso pero justo llegó ante ellos al momento que la pelirroja depositaba un beso en los labios del castaño.

Eso era peor que una pesadilla, dos veces en el mismo día era demasiado para él.

—Creo que llegué nuevamente en mal momento —escupió con todo el veneno que brotaba en él, ambos abrieron sus ojos color verde para observar al moreno de ojos caramelo mirándolos, cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

—Nuevamente —le remarcó Gary al separar sus labios de los de la chica—. ¿Qué quieres ahora?

—Venía a preguntarte algo de lo que me dijiste en la oficina recién, —miró a Misty que tenía sus mejillas rojas por la vergüenza— pero veo que está muy clara la respuesta — volvió a mirar a Gary, pero no dijo nada, giró sobre sus pies y por tercera vez en el día se fue sin saludar.

—¡Ash está hecho un grosero ya no saluda ni se despide! —protestó el hombre de ojos verdes viendo cómo se alejaba su eterno rival.

—¿Qué diablos le dijiste Gary Oak? — preguntó Misty entre dientes — ¿Eh?

—Nada, — contestó sin darle importancia— solo le dije que si no supiera métodos de cuidados, tú y yo estaríamos rodeados de pequeños Oak. —la líder de gimnasio lo miró, y por un momento deseó quitarle esa sonrisa.

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso?! —le gritó lanzando su cuerpo contra él con las manos empuñadas, Gary se defendió tomándola de los brazos.

—¡Tranquila, además no es algo que no sea verdad! —la regañó, y ésta se detuvo sonrojada al máximo. No aguantó verla así, así que rápidamente se preparó para darle otra de sus salidas triunfales— Aún logró sonrojarte preciosa, eso es un punto a mi favor.

—¡Gary! —exclamó frustrada— ¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo! —su amigo aún con las manos en sus brazos la acercó a él y la abrazó— ¡Te odio!

—¡Yo también me quiero por los dos! —dijo entre risas, contagiándola a ella también—. Ven vamos, — se separó de ella, tomó su cartera y su revista pokémon — te invito un helado.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:

El castaño ingresó con los pasos pesados al interior de su departamento, y tras cerrar la puerta, se dejó caer en un sillón de dos cuerpos color azul oscuro. Tiró las llaves sobre la mesa de cristal del centro y suspiró.

Ash había regresado a la vida de ambos hace dos días y ya había perjudicado sin duda la extraña relación que tenía con Misty.

Se había enamorado de ella en cuanto compartieron tiempo juntos en la universidad; en un inicio le molestaba verla todo el día cabizbaja por lo que había pasado con Ash, pero cuando comenzó a hacerla reír contándole tonterías de cuando eran niños, o incluso burlándose de sus viajes, todo cambio. Su risa, su melodiosa risa como el cantar de una de las más hermosas sirenas lo habían conquistado.

¡A él!

¡Al mismísimo Gary Oak con solo una sonrisa!

Habían sido prácticamente novios por todo un año, pero no había la chispa necesaria para que una pareja funcionara, pero donde si había chispas fue en la cama. La primera vez que había probado ese cuerpo atlético, se hizo adicto. La adoraba entera. Y por suerte, el término de su relación no fue impedimento para seguir divirtiéndose de vez en cuando…

Él decía que eran amigos con derecho a cama.

Ella decía que eran amigos con derecho a roce.

Los egos de ambos eran una competencia constante que siempre terminaba con ambos riéndose. Él haría cualquier cosa porque ella no dejara de reír nunca, incluso si eso lo llevaba a trabajar con su eterno rival para que este par de tontos estuviera junto como siempre debió ser.

Sobre todo después de escuchar a Misty confirmarle que no estaba molesta con Ash por lo sucedido.

No iba a pelear por ella, porque nunca la tendría y lo sabía, pero si iba a pelear porque el estúpido de Ash Ketchum no volviera a lastimarla. Porque si Misty creyó que su dolor y sufrimiento había pasado desapercibido para él, estaba muy equivocada.

Resopló y llevó el revés de su mano derecha a la frente.

—Misty… ¿hay amores que duelen mucho, verdad?

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:

El día viernes llegó y Ash Ketchum estaba en su departamento frente a una gran cantidad de papeles los cuales estaba rellenando a mano. A su derecha tenía la lista con los horarios de todos los profesores y sus horas compartidas con otros profesores. A su izquierda tenía las fichas de reportes y en el centro un notebook.

No era una tarea fácil la que tenía que hacer. Tenía que calificar la forma de expresarse de cada profesional, la atención que le presta el alumnado, sus conocimientos sobre el tema, la capacidad de resolver preguntas empleadas por los alumnos, entre otros.

Una vez que daba su veredicto con el profesional. Ingresaba los datos al sistema de la liga pokémon y ésta le daba el puntaje que había obtenido el profesor en una escala del uno al diez.

Dependiendo de los puntajes del profesorado y de infraestructura de la universidad es que el informe llegaba a su finalización.

Realmente le encantaba su trabajo, aunque no tanto el papeleo como éste. Lo odiaba.

Tras sus espaldas el teléfono del departamento empezó a sonar, y la verdad, en ese momento lo que menos quería era hablar con alguien, así que lo dejó sonar.

«_Te has comunicado con la residencia de Ash Ketchum, en este momento no puedo atenderte si es urgente, deja tu mensaje y un teléfono donde comunicarme. ¡Bip!_»

La voz que sonó tras él, le hizo abrir completamente sus ojos color caramelo.

«_Ehhh… este…. ¡Gary ¿Por qué demonios me haces llamarlo?»_ – dijo la voz de la chica. Los labios del moreno se hicieron una línea.

«_Porque no ha venido estos dos días, el director nos dijo que estuviéramos al pendiente_» —respondió el investigador.

«_Pensé que había dejado de jugar a ser la niñera de Ash hace…._ » —la llamada fue interrumpida.

El inspector Pokémon solo suspiró y siguió enfocado en su trabajo. Pero el teléfono volvió a sonar.

«_Te has comunicado con la residencia de Ash Ketchum, en este momento no puedo atenderte si es urgente, deja tu mensaje y un teléfono donde comunicarme. ¡Bip!»_

«_Ash, soy yo de nuevo. Disculpa el otro mensaje. Queríamos saber por qué no has venido a trabajar estos días. No es que estemos preocupados o algo por el estilo»_ —cambió el tono de su voz por uno más serio— «_No deberías faltar a trabajar eso es muy irresponsable de tu parte y…»_

No aguantó aquella voz, cerró los ojos, y con las manos en el borde del escritorio, lanzó la silla hacia atrás para levantarse a contestar.

—Ketchum —dijo tras levantar el auricular del teléfono.

_«¿Eh? Ah, hola»_ —dijo Misty algo perdida por la repentina contestación.

—No fui a trabajar porque mi trabajo empieza el lunes, —le informó antes de que la líder pudiera preguntar algo— fui a buscar todo lo que necesitaba para desarrollar los informes. En los cual estoy trabajando ahora.

_«Ah…»_

—Si no tienes nada más que decir… — susurró apoyándose contra el mueble tallado en madera en forma de Lugia que sostenía el aparato telefónico. Lo que menos quería era oír esa voz que lo había atormentado tantos años.

«_No, creo que no…»_ —dijo algo dudosa.

— Ya entonces ,— se paró frente al teléfono dispuesto a interrumpir la llamada — chao.

«¡_Oye!»_ — gritó la pelirroja y sorprendido, volvió a pegar a su oído el auricular— _«¡Estás hecho un grosero! ¡Ya te lo dije, no puedes aparecer y hacer de cuenta que nada pasó!_ »

—¿Qué yo qué? —protestó éste—. ¡Yo no estoy pretendiendo nada!

— _«¿Ah no?»_

—No volví por ti Misty, volví por trabajo —y tras soltar eso, colgó sin esperar respuesta, dejándose caer al suelo, tembloroso por aquellas palabras que había soltado sin pensar.

Era verdad, no había vuelto por ella, había sido por trabajo. Además… ella estaba con Gary, ¿qué esperanzas podía hacerse? Era mejor que dejara en claro las cosas. Después de todo, tras esos cinco meses volvería a dejar Kanto, para no volver nunca más…. No podía cuando ahora sobraba…

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:

_Ash estaba demasiado ofuscado tras salir de la universidad de ciudad Azulona, tomó su auto y condujo hasta que llegó al gimnasio de ciudad Plateada; si alguien podía aclarar sus dudas ese sin dudas era Brock. Bajó de su descapotable azul oscuro y se encaminó por el camino de piedra que llevaba a la entrada del gimnasio pokémon._

_Tras golpear la puerta, fue atendido por la madre de Brock, la señora de cabellos castaños saludó a Ash prácticamente con un abrazo._

—_¡No sabes cuánto me alegra verte bien! — le dijo tras soltarlo — Estábamos tan preocupados por ti._

—_Gracias — agradeció con una sonrisa ladeada, antes de preguntar por su amigo._

—_Brock está en el gimnasio, ven pasa — cruzó las puertas e ingresó al gimnasio. Tal cual lo recordaba, las gradas en la altura, el campo rocoso, y en el medio del campo de batalla, estaba su viejo amigo curando la mano de Golem, el pokémon de forma circular estaba bastante apenado, mientras el doctor le daba unas indicaciones._

—_¡Brock! —lo llamó, era obvio que no iba a ser fácil la recibida, el mencionado se irguió en su lugar y apretó los puños. Ash levantó la mano con pena—. ¿Qué tal, tanto tiempo?_

—_¿Qué haces aquí? —lo supuso, su amigo estaba resentido con él, ¿y cómo no estarlo? Si quienes lo apoyaron desde sus inicios se vieron decepcionados por como terminó en aquellas fiestas y en portadas de las más escandalosas revistas._

—_Brock, sé que estás enojado conmigo, lo sé, lo merezco, —bajó la mirada apretando con fuerza sus puños, se sentía destrozado, más al recordar aquel beso que había presenciado— Pero necesito saber que tanto es verdad lo de Misty con Gary…_

— _¿De verdad te importa? —preguntó aún en su pose altanera, esa misma que había usado contra Ash cuando lo había conocido hace quince años atrás. Brock lo miraba tratando de analizar las palabras de Ash, se despidió de Golem sobándole la cabeza y se acercó al actual inspector—. Sí, es verdad. Al menos lo último que yo supe de ellos, eran que estaban saliendo._

—_Ya veo — prácticamente susurró las palabras, sus puños cerrados se apretaron una vez más y luego relajó su mano— Es lo que merecía… _

—_Por supuesto. — afirmó Brock— ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué Misty te guardara respeto mientras tú te revolcabas con cuanta pelirroja se te cruzaba en frente? — preguntó enojado, más bien, exasperado — ¡Ni yo en mis peores tiempos era así! ¿Cómo tan patán Ash? ¿Cómo es posible que me pidas ayuda para decirle a Misty lo que sientes y a las semanas me entero que dejaste a Misty, y andas emborrachándote en Sinnoh, eh? —Ash no podía creer cuando sintió las manos de su amigo tomándolo por la camisa, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la furia en el rostro del doctor Pokémon— Me defraudaste Ash, sabes que tanto tú como Misty son como mis hermanos, son mis hermanos de acá —lo soltó y golpeó su pecho— ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo pudiste dejar a Misty así? ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso no descubriste nada esas semanas con ella? _

—_¡Te equivocas! —respondió sacando la voz desde la boca de su estómago, se sentía el peor de los perdedores, pero no iba a dejar que cuestionaran lo que sentía por Misty— Yo amo a Misty, desde siempre y todo este tiempo… ¡Nunca dejé de hacerlo! —aquella confesión tomó desprevenido a Brock, quien lo soltó._

—_¿De verdad?_

—_Lo sé, fui estúpido —dijo mirando un punto fijo, y sonrió, pese a que sus mejillas fueron marcadas por un par de lágrimas—. Me asusté al ver que tan poderoso era ese sentimiento —movió intencionalmente los hombros— de pronto ya no quería viajar, quería quedarme acurrucado en sus brazos, despertando cada mañana con ella, viendo crecer a nuestros hijos y… _

—_Te acobardaste y huiste —completó Brock tras suspirar, se cruzó de brazos y trató de buscar la mirada de su amigo que estaba ahora en los pies de éste— ¿Verdad?_

—_Sí, cuando sentí que tan potente era nuestro amor… —se miró las manos— cuando ese «te amo» se me escapó de los labios… _

—_¿Le has dicho que la amas? —ahora sí que Brock estaba sorprendido._

—_Sí, lo he hecho. Pero te juro que solo lo he dicho una vez, solo he dicho una vez te amo, y fue a ella. A nadie más. —dijo suplicante, las lágrimas seguían recorriendo el rostro del inspector pokémon sin permiso._

—_No es a mí a quien tienes que decírselo…_

—_Pero Misty…_

—_Ella es feliz con Gary —comentó Brock, con pena— sonríe, ésta animada… _

—_¿Es tarde, verdad? —preguntó resignado._

—_No lo sé… eso es algo que depende de ti… _

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:

Se levantó del suelo y tras sacudir la cabeza decidió volver a ponerse a trabajar. Tenía mucho trabajo en que ocupar su mente, por suerte.

Tomó el horario de la profesora Steele, quien era la primera profesora que iba a analizar. Metió en el buscador de la liga el nombre de ésta: «Lea Steele»

Tras unos segundos de búsqueda, la imagen de la profesora salió en el monitor. Cabello -corto- color lila, ojos azules. Tenía veinticuatro años y era de ciudad Olivine. Tenía unos cuantos certificados de reconocimiento por sus conocimientos de pokémon del tipo Acero.

—Esperemos ver esos conocimientos en práctica —sonrió y buscó en la pantalla la pestaña de evolución. Tras clickearla aparecieron las notas antiguas como profesora; solo tenía una nota de su práctica profesional—. Se recibió con un ochenta, nada mal…

Tomó la ficha que iba a usar a partir del lunes, colocó el nombre de la profesora y los horarios de esa semana para saber cuándo tenía que acceder al salón correspondiente. Luego, la dejó a un lado, y siguió con la siguiente… Tomó el horario en con su mano izquierda y suspiró—. ¿Tú tan rápido? —dejó el horario e ingresó el nombre en el buscador: «Misty Waterflower»

No tardó en aparecer en su pose altanera de siempre, su cabello anaranjado enroscado, sus ojos azulverdosos. Su ficha marcaba sus veinticinco años, su procedencia de ciudad Celeste y su título como líder de gimnasio. Tras darle a la pestaña de calificaciones, se rió avergonzado por sorprenderse, calificación perfecta al recibir su título de Maestra de Pokémon Acuáticos, había recibido su título de profesora con un noventa y cinco y poseía título de reconocimiento en todas las regiones donde había gimnasios de pokémon de agua.

No debería estar sorprendido, pero lo estaba. Esa mujer siempre había sido una guerrera, siempre peleando por sus ideales, por sus metas… quizás esa era la razón principal por la cual la amaba tanto.

Aquel pensamiento, golpeó su cabeza y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Bajó la tapa del notebook, tenía ganas de un trago, sentía la necesidad de ese néctar que le daba calma. Se acercó a su mini bar, pero se detuvo antes de tomar un vaso. Aspiró profundamente y tras tomar las tres botellas con distintos brebajes alcohólicos se dirigió a la cocina donde los botó.

Era mejor que saliera a tomar un poco de aire. Tras extender su brazo a su fiel amigo y dejar su billetera adrede en la casa, salió sin dirección por las calles de ciudad Azulona. Sí, sin dudas el aire fresco era mejor que cualquier bebida alcohólica y claro, no tener dinero era la excusa perfecta para no verse tentado por entrar a un bar.

Era hora de cenar cuando regresó a su departamento muerto de la risa con Pikachu, cuando se encontró con alguien que lo esperaba en la puerta…

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:

El fin de semana lo pasó de lo mejor, aunque tenía uno que otro dolor en su cuerpo y el labio inferior partido, sus ánimos habían regresado. Había adelantado totalmente las fichas de todos los profesores y repasado uno que otro asunto sobre los pokémon del tipo acero que era la primera clase que iban a analizar.

Vestido con una camisa celeste y un traje negro, ingresó al salón de clases y se sentó en la esquina de la última fila. Era un lugar perfecto para observar toda la clase sin poner nerviosa a la profesora.

Cerca de las nueve de la mañana, las puertas se corrieron dejando pasar a la profesora y tras ella, unos cuantos alumnos, cuando entró el décimo alumno, la clase comenzó.

—Bien Alumnos —dijo la profesora, escribiendo en la pizarra—, mi nombre es Lea Steele, y seré la profesora de Pokémon tipo Acero —volteó a ver al alumnado—. Veremos uno por uno cada pokémon, analizaremos sus ventajas y desventajas, veremos las combinaciones de tipo y los gimnasios que hay —apoyó las manos en el escritorio frente a ella—. ¿Preguntas?

—Yo —dijo una joven de lentes y cabello morado atado en una coleta alta—. ¿Cuántos pokémon del tipo acero existen?

—Existen solamente treinta y ocho pokémon del tipo acero —respondió sin titubear y se volteó a escribir en el pizarrón—. De los treinta y ocho, solamente hay cinco pokémon que son de acero puro, trece pokémon que tienen el tipo acero como principal y los otros veinte, tienen el tipo acero como un segundo tipo —se volvió para mirar a la alumna que había preguntado—. Somos muy poquitos, así que podremos analizar cada pokémon de mejor forma —comentó con una sonrisa—, ¿otra pregunta? —entre todos parecían mirarse sin decidirse a hablar, la profesora volvió a sonreír—. ¡Preguntaré yo entonces: ¿hay un pokémon inicial con características del tipo acero?!

Tras un gran silencio, se escuchó el correr de la puerta y una voz que respondió:

—¡Yo sé! ¡Empoleon!

El inspector que estaba concentrado anotando en su ficha, levantó rápidamente su mirada hacia la puerta, ahí estaba la pelirroja que ya se estaba convirtiendo en su tormento en persona –porque en su mente y en sus sueños lo era constantemente– levantar la mano como si fuera parte del alumnado.

—¡Profesora Waterflower! —exclamó sorprendida al verla de pie en la puerta, la líder de gimnasio tenía su cabellera anaranjada atada en una gran trenza que le caía sobre su hombro derecho, vestía unos jean ajustados color turquesa y una blusa blanca abotonada sin mangas.

—Lo siento —se disculpó juntando sus palmas frente a ella—, los pokémon de agua son mi debilidad —colocó la mano derecha en la nuca—, lo siento de verdad.

—No sé preocupe —aún con una sonrisa se cruzó de brazos— ya que interrumpió mi clase, ¿Por qué no le informa a mis alumnos de Empoleon?

—¿Yo? —preguntó la profesora de pokémon de agua señalándose, tras conseguir un «si» con la cabeza—, ok… —se paró al lado de la profesora titular de la clase e hizo una pequeña reverencia—Hola, soy la profesora Waterflower, mi área es el agua, así que por eso les contaré de Empoleon, ¿ya? —tras conseguir un «ya» animado dio un gran aplauso. Con permiso de la profesora que se sentó en un rincón, Misty empezó a dibujar en la pizarra lo que parecía ser un Piplup.

—Bien —se volvió hacia los alumnos—, ¿conocen a este pokémon? —tras recibir una negativa, continuó— Se llama Piplup y es el pokémon inicial de los entrenadores de la región Sinnoh. Piplup se convierte en Prinplup en el nivel dieciséis, y al alcanzar el nivel treinta y seis se convierte en un maravilloso Empoleon. Recién al evolucionar en Empoleon adquiere las características de los pokémon del tipo acero, en las etapas anteriores son aguas puros.

—¿Y aprende ataques del tipo acero? —preguntó un chico de cabellos verdes y ojos del mismo tono.

—El único ataque de acero que aprende por nivel es Garras de Metal y lo aprende apenas pasa de Piplup a Prinplup —negó con la cabeza—. Ningún otro, pero puedes enseñarle, Ala de Acero o Cañón destello.

—Wow… —comentaron los alumnos sorprendidos.

—¡Muy bien! —la profesora Steele, se paró al lado de Misty y le sonrió— Entonces, según los que le explicó la profesora Waterflower, ¿en qué categoría entraría Empoleon, en los tipos acero como tipo principal o secundario?

Un corográfico «secundario» hizo sonreír a ambas docentes, tras volver a disculparse con la profesora, Misty salió de la sala y la clase continuó.

Al término del día, Ash había quedado sumamente satisfecho con la primera clase de la profesora Steele, que mediante juegos les quitó la timidez a sus alumnos, tenía pocos pero para un tipo tan escaso eran suficientes. Firmó la primera hoja llenada y tras mira su reloj colocó la hora de cierre de actividad.

Juntó todo dentro de un maletín y salió del salón con dirección a su oficina para pasar al computador el primer informe. Esperaba que el sistema terminara de cargar todo fastidiado -le había tenido que tomar cariño a esas cosas tecnológicas pero seguía odiándolas- cuando sonó la puerta de su oficina, tras permitir la entrada, ésta se abrió y se cerró rápidamente.

—¿Qué necesita? —preguntó sin quitar la vista del monitor.

—¿Qué tal estuve? —preguntó el recién llegado causando una nueva sorpresa en el moreno. ¿Estaba soñando? ¿estaba siendo perseguido? ¿O qué? Sacudió su cabeza y la observó, estaba con sus manos tras ella, como si estuviera esperando algo.

—¿Sobre qué, profesora? —volvió a preguntar apretando los labios mientras trataba de no mirar más de lo debido.

—En el salón de la profesora Steele —recorrió la habitación con la mirada— ¿Qué tal?

—Sorprendente —respondió con una sonrisa ladeada—, como siempre.

Aquella respuesta le subió un tono el color a las mejillas de la pelirroja, pero sonrió.

—Señor Ketchum —éste solo la miró—, le informaron que yo hago dos clases en el gimnasio, ¿verdad? —Ash inclinó un poco la cabeza, tratando de recordar.

—Sí, creo que sí.

—Bien, esos días serán el martes y el miércoles de la semana entrante, así que el martes deberá ir a ciudad Celeste.

—Oh, gracias por avisar —respondió asintiendo con la cabeza— lo anotaré de inmediato.

—Ya, bueno me retiro —hizo una reverencia rápida y salió de la oficina. Ash se quedó viendo la puerta sorprendido.

—¿Qué fue eso? —sacudió la cabeza y siguió con lo que tenía planeado.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:

Afuera de la oficina del inspector Ketchum, la profesora había corrido a esconderse en la suya con el corazón latiendo al máximo. Apoyó ambas manos sobre su pecho, no sabía porque había hecho eso, pero no podía negar la sensación a mil que sentía. La adrenalina de estar actuando impulsivamente…

...

_«La vida es una sola Misty» —le había dicho Gary el domingo por la noche tras ir a cenar—. «A veces todo simplemente es una batalla pokémon; a veces tu pokémon tiene la ventaja sobre el oponente y ganas sin problema, a veces tienes la desventaja y pierdes. Pero lo mejor es cuando aún en desventaja eres capaz de dar vuelta la situación y hacerte con la victoria.»_

— _¿A qué te refieres?_

_«A veces simplemente hay que hacer cosas con el corazón más que con la lógica, aunque la lógica pude decirte que saldrás derrotada, tu corazón puede demostrarte que no.»_

— _Gary…_

_«Te amo Sirena… por favor… Empieza a combatir, pero esta vez… no puedes perder»_

_..._

No había entendido bien a lo que se refería el investigador, hasta que tras pensarlo llegó a la conclusión: Tenía que tomar el control de su vida y enfrentar el pasado. Solo así, iba a poder avanzar completamente.

—¡Bien Ash Ketchum! —se dijo decidida— Prepárate, porque aunque te he dejado ganar mucho sobre mi vida, esta vez las cosas se pondrán interesantes….


End file.
